What If?
by somber-quill
Summary: Annabeth falls in love with Percy. But as she sets her eyes on the Son of Hades, she feels another jolt in her heart. A completely different Nico di Angelo.:   please read and review! This is my first attempt to write a Percy Jackson Fanfic :  thank you!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey!This chapter's a short one, but I hope you like it though. Please review! (I know it is crappy ) :)))Sorry._

_

* * *

_

**What If?**

**Chapter 1: Annabeth's Mission**

"Annabeth!" called Selina Beauregard from the Aphrodite Cabin. I rushed outside to see what was wrong, but instead, the smiling face of the pretty Selina greeted me. It was a little after six and the morning was a cool one. Cold mist greeted my face as I lurked on the outside of the cabin. But Selina wouldn't rush me this way if nothing wrong happened. Butterflies were starting to form on my stomach as I thought about the possible events. Could it be about Percy? Had the seaweed brain been in trouble again?

"Annabeth!"

"Oh yes? What seems to be the problem? For God's sake, why were you shouting?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for my over rated reaction Annabeth, but come! There is something Chiron wants to say."

We strode off to the strawberry fields until we reached Chiron's place. While we were running on the fields, and smelling the fresh strawberries, I was already picturing the scene that I was about to see. Chiron in his human form, Mr. D in his purple suit, Percy in his – oh it doesn't matter, and Grover. All of them in a white round table with cans of coke. But as we arrived, only 3 heads were present. Right. No Percy. I was quite disappointed. But don't get me wrong, I don't like him. But as I pondered over these words, there seems to be a rally on my mind. Do I like him? NO! I better shake these thoughts off. I was just disappointed because – The God's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Annabeth, Selina. Take a seat please." Said Mr. D. With grimace. Seeing that there's no chair available, I glanced off to Selina who was also pondering the chair problem.

"Oh. Sorry" said Mr. D after realizing the mistake. With just one swish, two green chairs appeared on either side of Grover who was pretty much busy on the cans.

"Thank you." Selina and I chorused.

I looked up to the different faces around the table. Chiron was smiling, Mr D. in his indifferent expression, Grover in his contented expression, and Selina in her default expression. I glanced at Chiron and was thankful when he spoke at last. He greeted us the best of mornings and continued on his say.

"Selina, I thank you for bringing Annabeth here. I shall call you again soon. "Said Chiron, his eyes twinkling with kindness. Selina nodded, stood up, smiled at me and ran into the woods. She is far different from the other Aphrodite Kids. Instead of applying make-up all over her face, she rather spends her time for combat practicing.

"Annabeth. I bet you know why we are having this conversation." Continued Chiron

"Is there another mission for me?"

"Yes dear. This time, it's the demigods' turn to hunt for their fellow demigods. And I think, it would be best if you would be the first to try this mission."

"But the Satyrs ?"

"They too would be continuing their missions. But there's this one demigod that I aim for you to find."

" Who?"

"Hades' son."

As Chiron spoke the God's name, I felt a jolt on my head. Hades? I never thought he could have one. And besides, the Gods have made a pact regarding birth of demigods. But yes, it is still possible for the Gods themselves fail to always follow the rules.

"Hades'?"

"Yes, Annabeth. But before you could raise any questions, it is more appropriate if you choose your mission partner."

"A partner?"

"Yes. You would need it Annabeth. Hades' son will have this palatable scent for monsters, and so you would need help in defending him. Not just him, but also you. The camp couldn't risk another loss of a hero, Annabeth. Now, who would you like to have for a partner?"

Percy. No. I thought for about 5 minutes and was brought back to reality by Chiron's piercing gaze. He was waiting for my answer. I was about to tell Chiron that if anything bad happens, two campers will be in great danger, but I knew better than to correct Chiron's decisions. He has lived i this realm for more than centuries and is now full of experiences like this. Perhaps this is his 100th? No. 200th time to send out campers for dangerous missions?

"Uhm."

"Think, girl. It's just a partner and you couldn't think for yourself? " Mr. D mumbled.

Chiron smiled, but still he waited patiently for my answer. I summed up my thoughts and decided that perhaps, Percy was right for this. He was particularly good at combat fighting. Chiron says that this son of Hades' will be a chase for the monsters and if this would be the case, then I should pick Percy as partner.

"I think Percy would be of big help in a fight."

"Percy?" said Chiron with a big smile.

"Yes."

"Percy Jason? Well are you sure? That boy would just ruin your mission. Pick another one." Said Mr. D

"Dionysus, please be fair to Percy. And its Jackson, not Jason." said Chiron in a calm approach

"Right." Said Dionysus. He rolled his eyes and drank wine.

"Well then. You should call him. I'll wait for you two here."

I nodded at Chiron and stood. At first I didn't believe myself for choosing Percy as a partner, but realized that Chiron would've picked Percy himself. I ran until I arrived at Poseidon's Cabin. Without even knocking, I barged inside and the first thing that I noticed was the bubbling fountain that his father had given him. Percy was the only camper in the Poseidon Cabin, and therefore, he gets the whole space. But Percy doesn't own a lot and so his cabin was a bit empty. I strode into the bunk, and found the sleeping Percy. His dark colored hair was ruffled and he was wearing an orange camp shirt. A blanket wrapped him from the waist to bottom, and his position was faced to the right. For a moment, I didn't want to disturb him from his serene sleep, but remembered that Chiron and Dionysus were waiting. I was about to shake him, when he mumbled something. I wasn't sure but from what I heard, he was saying my name?  
I tried to wake myself from the thought, but Percy mumbled my name again. I couldn't help but smile. Stupid Seaweed brain muttering my name.

But wait, why was I smiling? No. No. Annabeth. A big no.

But a thought occurred to me. Percy is subject to having dreams and nightmares that talk about the reality's future. I figured that this could probably be about my upcoming mission. I shook him but what he did next was like cold water pouring on me. He absent-mindedly took my arm and pulled me into the bed. I landed beside him, with my face just a few inches away from his. I checked if he was awake and did it on purpose, but he really was in a deep sleep. I never thought that Percy could sleep this deep before. This was the first time that I looked into Percy's face in such a very short distance. And… he looked handsome. Yes, he is handsome. But it never occurred to me that he would be this attractive. Was I falling? Hell no! Percy? Yuck.

But as I pondered on this, I felt that I was really drawn into him. I continued to stare for a while, but he caught me off guard when his eyes opened and met mine.

* * *

_So there it is :) I hope you like it. Please review! I would like to hear from you. Tell me if you'd like me to continue the story :)_

_Constructive Criticism is always welcome :) Thank you! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! So this is the second chapter. I'm sorry for all the errors that you will find on this one. Please tell me what you think. Read and Review!

BTW, thank you for the first chapter's reviews :)

**What if?**

**Chapter 2: Why the hell are you in my bunk?**

"Annabeth" said Percy in a low tone. Realizing that I was looking straightly at him, his eyes got bigger and he spoke in a very surprised tone. " Annabeth?"

"I'm sorry Percy! It's just that. Uhm." I said.

"Well?"

I can't believe that I am actually in this situation. Seaweed brain is going to tease me every day after this encounter.

"Chiron has a mission for us."

"But why are you in my bunk?" he asked with a very mischievous smile. This is really getting on my nerves. I was right here talking with him and was still lying beside him. How could I have forgotten the position that I was in?

"Well, seaweed brain" I said as I stood up. "I was shaking you to consciousness when your bloody arm pulled me and got me on the other side of your bunk, in fact, at your side. "

"Oh. Is that it? Annabeth, I have something to tell –"

"Just wait for the perfect timing! Chiron is waiting for us." I walked towards the door, hearing the muffled noises that Percy was making as he was tidying his bunk. Tidying his bunk? Is this for real? But instead of questioning him of his twist of attitude, I hurried on to the outside of the Cabin. A few minutes later, Percy arrived beside me.

"Ready." Percy said. I nodded and we raced into the strawberry fields. I found myself picturing Chiron and the others for the second time. What happened earlier was quite infuriating. But business is business and I should deal with this later. Chiron nodded at our direction and told us to sit down.

"Hey man!" Grover said, as he patted his comrade on the back.

"Are you also going with us on a mission?" Percy asked with excitement.

"No, dude. I am going out on a mission. But it's not about demigods. "Said Grover with pride.

"Then what is it about?" asked Percy.

"It's about Pan."

"Yes Percy. Grover is going out on a mission. Likewise, you and Annabeth are going on a mission too." Said Chiron. I saw Mr.D rolled his eyes and looked indifferently at Percy.

"Are you sure about this Chiron? Percy Jason has never been good in a mission." Said Mr. D. I glanced at Percy who was struggling to keep his composure. I decided to break the hotness of the conversation.

"Chiron, when are we leaving?" I asked

"Well tomorrow morning, Annabeth."

"Wait! I don't even know where to start? What is the mission all about?" asked Percy

"You are going to escort a very important Demigod."

"We are?"

"Yes. The son of Hades."

"Oh." Said Percy in a very surprised manner. "But what about the Satyrs?"

"As I said before to Annabeth, the satyrs are still appointed to their mission that is protecting half-bloods as they go to their true home, Camp Half-blood.

"Okay."

"Argus will lead you to an Academy where Nico is."

"Nico?" I asked.

"Yes. Hades' son."

* * *

"You've been having that look since we got back from Chiron's talk. What's wrong?" I asked as we (Percy and I) sat at the beach to have a little briefing on the mission. I have prepared some tactics and strategies that may come handy when certain dangers happen. It so happens that I am Athena's daughter, and therefore should be in charge of the mission tactics.

"It's nothing."

"I don't believe you. " I've known Percy for about two years now and I was going used to all of his attitudes. As a matter of fact, it seems that I have already memorized them. His stubbornness, his lack of appetite when he dreams another nightmare, his silence that means he is having a trouble with something. This perhaps applies to the latter.

"You don't have to believe me." On second thought, this also applies to his stubbornness.

"Well? I don't think you are ready for telling me that. But you are telling me something right? A while ago, when we were in your cabin, you –"

"We were in my cabin. Specifically, in my bunk." Said Percy in a very serious tone. I look at him, but then he flashed a smile.

"Oh don't even dare to mention that incident again. Your bloody arm was the root of it. Not me." I replied furiously.

"Annabeth, I was just telling that we were in my bunk." Percy said while grinning. I was really irritated at Percy and decided to cut the conversation. Here I was, angry at him again. Although he was telling the truth, I was furious because a part of me did not want to be accused of staring at him. But I really was staring. Perhaps, I did not want him to know. Because? Do I possibly like him?

I strode off to my cabin, leaving Percy behind. I decided to just talk to him later at dinner.

**___Percy_**

"Annabeth!" I called after her but she was already disappearing in the view. I decided to just let her go. Besides, we've been through in this kind of misunderstandings and just a few hours later, we would bury the hatchet.

I stayed at the beach until sunset. Red light scattered around me as I reminisced different memories.

Up to this day, I could still remember the day that I was brought to camp. I was badly injured and there was this girl who tended me. A pretty girl with blond hair and gray eyes. It was Annabeth.

As we faced different challenges to protect the camp and our friends, we grew up together. And as the seconds pass by, I became more motivated to take care of her. I have these special feelings for Annabeth since we met, but I couldn't just figure if it's love or hate.

I couldn't just believe what I have been through earlier. Although the incident was quite fun, I couldn't help but think of my strange dream. Well, I always have strange dreams, but this was different. It doesn't talk about saving the world with all the monsters and the like. Name them, but I guarantee you, none of them appeared in my recent dream. It was very different.

Yes, It was different in the sense that Annabeth and I were quite close. We are close friends, but not lovers. Not unlike what the dream showed me. I and Annabeth were in what seemed to be a forest and I could smell her hair as I held her in my arms. But suddenly, the scene shifted. Darkness swept around us and I could barely make out the figure that was pulling Annabeth away from me. After a few seconds of defending her, Annabeth pulled away from my grip and she followed the dark figure.

In the dream, I cried.

* * *

Hello again! Thank you for the reviews and I hope you will make another after reading this :) Constructive Criticism is always welcome :) I hope you like it! :)Good day :)


End file.
